Love gun
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Eine GOOSE von Epo: Ich wünsche mir einen OS mit einem jungen/jugendlichen Severus Snape. Dieser hat gerade die Muggel-Musik für sich entdeckt und hat soeben Karten für ein Konzert ergattert - Musikrichtung frei wählbar Wie ich diese Aufgabe gelöst habe seht ihr, wenn ihr weiter klickt )


Meine Damen und Herren,

hier eine unglaublich nette und komplizierte ...

GOOSE! Von Eponine

Ich wünsche mir einen OS mit einem jungen/jugendlichen Severus Snape. Dieser hat gerade die Muggel-Musik für sich entdeckt und hat soeben Karten für ein Konzert ergattert (ob Rockkonzert, Metal, Hiphop, Punk, Electro darfst du dir aussuchen!) - natürlich muss er Muggelklamotten tragen. Dort trifft er zu seinem größten Erstaunen Lucius Malfoy - ebenfalls in Muggelklamotten. Warum der dort ist? Musst du dir ausdenken  
Vorkommen soll: Headbangen, Lederkluft, Nietenarmband/-gürtel, Dosenbier, Gehörstutz, Haarschampoo (ob als Stichwort oder als Szene ausgebaut, bleibt dir überlassen)

Mind. 1000 Wörter bis spätestens ... sagen wir 31. März

(und im Grunde genommen ist atty daran Schuld )

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Liebe Liebenden! :D

Ihr wollt Severus auf einem Muggel-Konzert? Ihr könnt ihn haben!

Ich schicke euch auf eine Zeitreise in das schnuckelige Jahr 1977, in welchem 4 New-Yorker Musiker in ihren benieteten Ganzkörperanzügen und auffälliger Gesichtsbemalung durch die Lande rockten.

Woooooo! ^O^/)

P.S. Wer Fehler findet, darf sie bunt anmalen, mit Federn schmücken, ihnen tanzen beibringen und an mich weiter schicken :D

oOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Love Gun

Eingequetscht zischen euphorisch kreischenden Mädchen und Jungs stand er da und versuchte nicht zu Boden gedrückt zu werden.

Farbige Scheinwerfer strahlten die Bühne an, auf der bisher nur Instrumente standen. Es roch nach Zigaretten und Alkohol, die schwarz gestrichenen Wände gaben einem das Gefühl als wäre der Raum endlos.

Sein Vorhaben war mehr als verrückt, allerdings war er verzweifelt und wusste sich nicht anders zu helfen.

Es war purer Zufall, dass er an diese Konzertkarten gekommen war.

Er hatte sich eine Kassette der Lieblingsband seiner ehemals besten Freundin, und inzwischen auch seiner, gekauft. Zu seiner Überraschung lag bei der Kassette eine Nachricht bei, dass er das 100.000ste Exemplar erworben, und somit zwei Karten für das einzige Konzert, welches die Band in England spielen würde, gewonnen hatte.

Viele Jahre lang hatte er diese Band immer wieder gehört wenn sie zusammen herumlungerten, ob in den Ferien oder in der Schule.

Der Muggelkassettenrekorder funktionierte, Merlin sei Dank, auch in der Schule, da er sich Energie aus der Magie nahm, die in Hogwarts durch die Mauern drang. So hatte sie es ihm zumindest erklärt.*

Bei sich Zuhause hatte er nie so einen Luxus wie einen Kassettenrekorder besessen, auch wenn sein Vater ein Muggel war.

Er hatte eigentlich nie etwas oder irgendjemanden gehabt, bis auf seine Freundin Lily, mit der er es sich im vergangenen Schuljahr endgültig und auf immer und ewig vermasselt hatte.

Seit sie ihm die Freundschaft gekündigt hatte hörte er die Kassetten täglich rauf und runter, auf dem Rekorder, den sie ihm zu seinem letzten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, so hatte er es sich ausgemalt, war es sich zu Boden zu schmeißen und zu erniedrigen. Sie musste sehen wie leid es ihm tat, dann würden sie sich in die Arme fallen und alles vergeben und vergessen.

Sie gehörten schließlich zusammen, schon immer.

Ein plötzlicher Schub ging durch die Menge und die Person neben ihm schwappte ihr _Dosenbier_ über seine Kleidung. Es war so eng, dass er nicht einmal seine Arme heben konnte um es ab zu wischen.

Sein eigenes Bier hing irgendwo in seiner Hand auf der Höhe seines Oberschenkels.

Knurrend stieß er die Person neben sich an und schickte ihm einen mörderischen Blick.

Die Klamotten, die er gekauft hatte waren nicht sehr billig gewesen.

Seine zweite Karte hatte er, in Ermangelung weiterer Freunde die (zu einem Muggelkonzert) mitkommen würden verkauft, und sich das Outfit für seinen heutigen Plan gekauft.

Und so stand er da, in der Sardinenbüchse die sich Konzertsaal schimpfte, gekleidet in eine mit Nieten besetzte _Lederkluft _mit Hohen Spitzen Schulterpolstern, einem dekorativen vierreihigen _Nietengürtel, der_ um seine doch recht schmalen und knochigen Hüften geschlungen war, und _Nietenarmbändern_ die ihm bis zum Ellenbogen gingen.

Wie es sich zu diesem Outfit gehörte hatte er sich auch das Gesicht nach Vorbild der Band geschminkt: Weiße Grundierung, kirschrote Lippen und einem schwarzen Stern auf dem linken Auge. Seine langen schwarzen Haare, die zu diesem feierlichen Anlass sogar eine große Portion _Haarshampoo_ zu sehen bekommen hatten und nun etwas hochtoupiert waren, umrahmten sein Gesicht passend dazu.

Nie in seinem Leben hätte er erwartet, sich für irgendwen in so einen Fummel zu schmeißen. Lily jedoch war es wert. Für sie würde er alles tun, einfach alles.

Wieso er sich so sicher war, dass Lily auch dieses Konzert besuchte?

Schon vor Wochen hatte sie quietschend in der großen Halle verkündet, dass sie in den Winterferien dieses Konzert besuchen würde, hatte sie doch sehnsüchtig darauf gewartet, dass „Kiss" endlich nach England kommen würde.

Nicht, dass er ihre Gespräche am Gryffindortisch belauschen würde.

Oder ihr in den Gängen ab und an folgte... oder an Orten, die sie mochte, (vergeblich) auf sie wartete.

Doch heute würde alles anders laufen!

Er würde sie in dieser engen, stickigen Sardinenbüchse suchen, finden, seine Seele vor ihre Füße schmeißen, sich zum Deppen machen, und ihre gnädige Vergebung dankend annehmen.

Plötzlich wurde die Menge um ihn herum unruhig, Mädchen begannen zu kreischen und die Jungs zu grölen.

Die Band betrat die Bühne.

Durch seine hüpfenden Stehnachbarn schaukelte zwangsweise er hin und her.

Die Band begann zu spielen ein Lächeln stahl sich über sein Gesicht.

Er mochte die Band wirklich. Die Musik, die Texte, die fetzige unkonventionelle Kleidung - es passte einfach alles. Irgendwie schaffte er es seine Hand, in der er eine Bierdose hielt zu seinem Gesicht hoch zu schummeln und trank einige große Schlucke. Er wippte durch die schaukelnde Masse halb zwangsweise im Takt der Musik mit und ließ sich durch den Raum schieben. Irgendwo musste Lily sein.

Auf der Suche nach ihrem feuerroten Haarschopf kam er an an Jungs, die sich im _Headbangen_ versuchten und quietschenden blank ziehenden Mädchen, denen er vielleicht einen oder zwei Blicke mehr schenkte, vorbei

In der Nähe der riesigen Boxen, glaubte er fast einen _Gehörsturz_ zu kriegen, und ruderte durch die Menge wieder ein bisschen weiter von ihnen weg.

Je mehr Bier er intus hatte, desto lockerer wurde sein Geist. Er hüpfte umher und sang leise die Lieder mit, ließ sich von der Menge weiter durch den Raum schieben und genoss es, dass ihn wegen seiner „Tarnung" niemand erkannte oder später wieder erkennen würde.

Plötzlich schreckte er auf.

Da! Ein roter Haarschopf, nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt. Er versuchte in die Richtung zu drängen, doch der allgemeine Fluss drängte in die Andere.

Er kämpfte knurrend gegen den Strom an.

Plötzlich sah er ihr Gesicht zwischen den vielen Menschen aufblitzen.

Es war wirklich Lily. Er holte tief Luft und drängte sich entschlossen weiter in ihre Richtung.

Die Band begann ein neues Lied.

Love gun.

Ja, das war es was er für sie fühlte, und noch viel mehr.

Nur er war immer für sie da gewesen, schon von Kindestagen an. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig unterstützt, immer zueinander gehalten, ob wegen ihrer gemein gewordenen Schwester oder seinem prügelfreudigen Vater, er kannte sie besser als sich selbst und sie ihn.

Er wollte ihr gehören, und sie sollte ihm gehören.

Er würde für sie töten.

Er würde für sie sein Leben aufgeben.

Knurrend schob er sich weiter durch die Menge.

Nur noch wenige Meter. Er bildete sich ein, bereits den unglaublich süßen Duft ihrer Haare riechen zu können.

Sehnsüchtig streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus und drängte sich weiter.

Es waren noch gut 4 Meter, doch es zog ihn förmlich zu ihr.

Plötzlich erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung.

Es durchfuhr ihn wie ein Speer aus Eis.

ER war hier.

Mit ihr.

James Potter.

Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals, als sich der Mistkerl mit der Pennerfrisur zu Lily durchschob und ihr einen Becher Bier reichte.

Sie strahlte ihn an, mit ihrem unglaublichen Lächeln, was einst für ihn bestimmt gewesen war.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, das sah er weil sie sich leicht erhob, und küsste ihn.

Plötzlich war er taub.

Einzig das Klirren und Scheppern in seiner Brust hörte er noch.

Die Menge drängte ihn wieder zurück und allmählich verschwand er in den Hintergrund, verlor sie aus den Augen.

Taub und antriebslos trieb er durch die Menge und starrte ins Leere.

Lily. Lily. Lily. Warum?

Er hatte verloren. War ihm das nicht eigentlich von Anfang an klar gewesen?

Hätte es ihm nicht klar sein sollen?

Er hatte sich selbst ins Aus geschossen. Wie unglaublich dumm er doch war.

Der wahrscheinlich dümmste Junge auf Erden.

Irgendwann, am anderen Ende des Raumes löste er sich aus der Masse, die nach vorne an die Bühne drängte und lehnte sich an eine schwarz gestrichene Wand.

Neben ihm kotzte sich ein Mädchen die Seele aus dem Leib.

Er fühlte sich in etwa wie das, was sie auskotzte, wenn nicht sogar schlimmer.

Tränen wollten ihm in die Augen schießen, doch die kamen schon lange nicht mehr. Irgendwann zwischen den Schlägen seines Vaters, und dem schweigen seiner Mutter waren sie versiegt.

Der drückende, schwere Kloß in seinem Hals erschwerte ihm das Atmen auf schmerzhafte Weise.

Alleine.

Nun war er endgültig und für immer ganz alleine.

Er schaute auf und schaute plötzlich in ein blasses Gesicht, welches von langem platinblondem Haar umrahmt war.

Der ihm wohl bekannte Mann, der vor ihm stand, trug Muggelkleidung; eine Jeans, ein aufgeknöpftes schwarzes Hemd und Nietengürtel.

Einzig die Drachenlederschuhe zeigten, dass er ein Zauberer war, so wie er.

Es war Lucius Malfoy, ein ehemaliger Vertrauensschüler und Slytherin.

Überrascht zog er seine Augenbrauen zusammen.

Seit wann hörte denn Lucius Malfoy Muggel Musik?

Der Blonde grinste ihn an und rollte seinen linken Ärmel hoch.

Das dunkle Mal darauf blitzte Severus entgegen.

Nun verstand er, warum der Blonde hier war.

Er war da, um ihn zu holen.

Schon seit einiger Zeit schrieb er Severus immer wieder an, oder lief ihm „zufällig" über den Weg. Severus' Blick huschte von dem Mal, hinauf zu Malfoys Gesicht und dann zur Menge, in der Lily irgendwo mit Potter stand und ohne ihn, ihrem dummen Arschloch von ex-besten Freund, glücklich war.

Die einzige Familie, die ihn noch wollte, trug dieses Mal.

Sein Blick verhärtete sich.

Mit gleichgültiger Miene trank er sein restliches Bier, zerknüllte die Dose und warf sie zu Boden.

Er ging mit Lucius zu seiner neuen Familie, denn sie waren die einzigen, die ihn noch haben wollten.

OoOoOoOo

Fin ^.^

OoOoOoOo

*Siehe Harry Potter Wiki: JK erklärt aufgrund der Frage wegen Colin Creeveys Kamera, dass elektrische Geräte durch die Magiedichte in und um Hogwarts mit Energie versorgt werden und funktionieren. Also brauchen die nicht mal Steckdosen! =D


End file.
